pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Gallade
|} Gallade (Japanese: エルレイド Erureido) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from a male when exposed to a . It is one of 's final forms, the other being . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Gallade using the . Biology Gallade is a white, bipedal Pokémon. Its lower body consists of rounded hips with strong legs. It has a thin green torso with sharp, red horns sticking out of its chest and back. Its arms are shaped like s with extendable blades in its elbows. It will use its arms like swords in order to protect someone. Its head resembles a gladiator's helmet with a white face and a teal head crest. It has spikes on the sides of its face. It is a master of courtesy and swordsmanship that is capable of predicting its foe’s moves. As Mega Gallade, red plates emerge on its arms, and the helmet and cape-like protrusions on its head and back give it a knightly appearance. When the situation demands, Mega Gallade can use its psychic power to reshape both arms into blades simultaneously, and fight using a dual-wielding style. Its upper body becomes white, and the spikes on its head elongate. In the anime Major appearances Gallade made a minor appearance in the first , The Rise of Darkrai. One led Alice, , , and to the area that Baron Alberto believed had been destroyed by . He reappeared some time later. A Gallade made his TV episode debut under Zoey's command in A Grand Fight for Winning!, where it was used in a Contest Battle along with Zoey's Glameow against Dawn's Piplup and in the finals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. owns a Gallade that appeared in When Light and Dark Collide!. It played in Carl's performance but was injured by Ash's Pikachu and got replaced by Ash's Hawlucha. A Gallade appeared under ownership of Woodward in Mending a Broken Spirit!. Minor appearances A Gallade appeared in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. A Gallade appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. A Gallade appeared in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!. A Gallade that can Mega Evolve into Mega Gallade appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. Pokédex entries . Gallade extends its elbows as if they were swords, and when protecting someone, it fights fiercely.}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Gallade appears as one of the Pokémon owned by Castle Valet Darach. He also acts as Caitlin's bodyguard. In Omega Alpha Adventure 0, 's Gallade named Kirly evolved from a accidentally by using a Dawn Stone on contact after she kicked it towards him to her dismay, as she was aiming for him to evolve into a . In PAORAS20, he became able to Mega Evolve into Mega Gallade. In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Hiori's Gallade debuted in A Fated Reunion where he used him to unmask a thief. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure manga Saturn owns a Gallade whom he used to battle Hareta. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Gallade is a member of the legendary Exploration Team, , alongside and . * Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: Gallade is used by to protect the blue circuit ball. It was in a three-way boss battle with Heath's and Lavana's in the trio's efforts to thwart the player. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Altru Building}} |area=Silent Forest}} |area=Sky Fortress, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Tower: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Model Train Room: Rush Hour, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 4}} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX29}} |area=Legend Terrain: Meteorite Parkland (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 24: Stage 04}} |} |} Stats Base stats Mega Gallade Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Slash|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} By TM/HM By |Ally Switch|Psychic|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Grudge|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Misty Terrain|Fairy|Status|—|—|10}} |Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- after battling while its male Warrior is equipped with a |link= , , and 'Kenshin' }} |- |} Evolution |no2=281 |name2=Kirlia |type1-2=Psychic |type2-2=Fairy |evo2= only |no3=475 |name3=Gallade |type1-3=Psychic |type2-3=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Gallade's and are the reverse of 's. * Gallade's number in the Sinnoh Pokédex ( only) and the Almia Browser are the same: 160. Origin The single fin on Gallade's head resembles the helmet worn by -class Roman s, or the with a horsehair crest worn by Greek s. It may also be based on medieval s. Additionally, its battle stances in various media resemble the ''en garde position and parries of modern . Name origin Gallade may be a combination of gallant and blade. Erureido may be a combination of (in antiquity, a chieftain or military leader; in present day, a rank in the ) or elbow and blade, referring to the sword-like appendages on its arms. In other languages |es=Gallade|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Galagladi |demeaning=From and Gladiator |it=Gallade|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=엘레이드 Ellade|komeaning=Similar to Japanese name |zh_cmn=艾路雷朵 Àilùléiduǒ |zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |ru=Галлейд Galleid|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Galagladi fr:Gallame it:Gallade ja:エルレイド pl:Gallade zh:艾路雷朵